The BK Lounge
by Miss Trout
Summary: HA! Yup I'm giving this story a whirl again. Sasuke goes broke. Gets a job at BK. Hot blond manager. Competition for managers hearts. Yada yada read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! A/N: Oky doky I'm just putting the prologue and first couple chapters up to see if enough people are interested. If enough people want me to continue I will take a crack at this story again. If not I'm just gonna toss it Permanently. Oky doke So PLEASE review If no one tells me they're interested this will be tossed FOEVAH! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the fast food restaraunts mentioned in this.**

**Warnings: language and yaoi in later chapters!!**

The BK lounge 

"Your remaining balance is $300 have a nice day!"

"Wait a second I only have $300?!!? I should have several thousand dollars in my account!!" The black haired boy looked at the clerk completely confused as to why he had so little money left in his bank account.

"Well sir it only shows $300 remaining."

"There must be a mistake! There should be at least $9000 in there!"

"Well it only shows $300 sir."

"I must of been robbed! Get my money back!"

"Im sorry sir there is nothing I can do you would have to talk to the cops about this."

"What the fuck do you mean you can't do anything?!?! GET MY FUCKING MONEY BACK!!"

"I'm sorry there is nothing we can do now please leave I have other customers."

"No I want my fucking money back! That's all I have!!!"

"Sir I have to ask you to leave you're upsetting other customers."

"No I'm not leaving until I have my money back in my account!!"

"Security please remove this man!"

"No I want my fucking money back!"

Two burly security guards grabbed the black haired boy by the shoulders and dragged him outside roughly, tossing him out on the sidewalk harshly. The boy glared at the guards as he fixed his clothes and tried to calm himself. The guards stood at the door making sure he didn't go back in and cause more trouble for them.

"Just fucking great! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!??! That was all the money I had left!" Sasuke yelled at the security guards as if it was their fault he had been robbed.

"Try getting a job." One of the guards said glaring at the snobby black haired boy.

"Yeah right. Sasuke Uchiha does not work." With that said he turned on his heel and stormed off in the direction of his home mumbling curses about stupid guards and lousy banks.

"Snobby brat." One guard said to the other as they headed back inside after making sure the boy was long gone.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke had come from a very rich family and had been pampered since birth. He grew up with everything he wanted and never had to work for anything at all. At the age of 12 his family had been killed in a plane crash save him and his older brother Itachi. Itachi inherited the vast family fortune and gained custody of Sasuke. 7 months after the accident Itachi deposited several thousand dollars in a bank account for Sasuke, taking the rest he moved to California and became an artist. Sasuke was left to live on his own with plenty of money to keep him in an apartment and to get through his schooling. Itachi came and visited him to see how he was fairing about twice a year other than that Sasuke never saw or heard from his brother.

Sasuke reached his apartment and quickly unlocked his door. Upon entering he immediately headed towards his phone punching in his brother's number aggressively.

riiiiiiiing

riiiiiiiiiiing

riiiiiiiiiing

"Hello."

"Itachi I need more money I was robbed and I only have enough money for rent for next month. Will you send me a couple thousand dollars?"

"No."

"WHY!?!? You have plenty of money I only need to replace a few thousand dollars."

"No."

"What do you expect me to do! If I get thrown out they'll put me in foster care and you'll go to jail for abandoning me!"

"Get a job"

"Bu-"

CLICK

"That fucking asshole!! HE HUNG UP ON ME!!" Sasuke hurled the phone at the wall screaming curses.

"I HOPE THAT STUPID FUCKER GETS SENT TO JAIL!! I HATE YOU YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Sasuke stormed into his bedroom throwing himself down on his bed.

"I should just get thrown out just to put that asshole in jail." Sasuke thought bitterly. But he decided against it because he REALLY didn't want to go into foster care. That left only two options. Rob a bank, or get a job. He decided on the latter it was probably less risky for him. Sighing loudly he rolled over and fell asleep not even bothering to change.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sasuke hurled his alarm clock at the wall smashing it to pieces. Getting out of bed he walked into his bathroom and started the shower. As soon as the water was warm he pulled off his clothes and stepped into the shower. After his shower he got dressed and headed to his kitchen to make breakfast. Sasuke sat down with his breakfast and started contemplating job possibilites. There's not much you can do at the age of 16. Anywhere that sold cigarettes or alcohol was immediately out crossing off a lot of possibilities.

'Looks like my only choices are fast food or busboy.'

Sasuke sighed he was NOT looking forward to this at all. Fast food places were greasy and gross but probably alot better than washing dirty dishes all day. Sasuke started thinking of places he could apply.

"Hmmm McDonalds is out of the question that place is disgusting." (a/n: I HATE McDonalds I always have! sorry McDonalds lovers I find them disgusting)

"I guess I'll see about Carl's jr. and Burger king, maybe Taco bell and Wendy's." Sasuke cleaned his dishes and grabbed his keys heading out. Sasuke owned several cars they had been the only thing he had inherited from his family. He owned a black '67 mustang fastback, a red ferrari, a yellow corvette, a navy blue viper, and his first car which was his favorite a black '89 jetta. The idea of selling his cars to replace his money was absurd he loved his cars more than anything. Starting the car he headed off in the direction of Carl's jr. He quickly flipped on his windshield wipers and watched them wipe the rain away as he drove.

'Great it's raining.'

Sasuke normally loved the rain that's why he stayed in Oregon but right now he just wasn't in the mood for it. He pulled up in front of the restaraunt quickly running inside to avoid the rain as much as possible. As soon as he set foot in the restaraunt the pink haired clerk squealed in girly excitement at his good looks and her blond friend smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello! How can I help you." The pink haired girl said in a flirtatious manner. The blonde just rolled her eyes at her friend and shoved her out of the way.

"I'm working front cash forehead girl back off!"

"Shut it Ino pig!"

Sasuke stepped forward and interrupted them before it got violent.

"Actually I was just looking for an application I need a job." The pink haired girl's face lit up and the blond smiled happily.

"Oh fantastic we're hiring for this shift right now you'll get to work with me!" The pink haired girl happily bounced over to a pile of papers and grabbed one handing it to Sasuke with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Sakura by the way!"

"I'm Ino nice to meet you uhh?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke said quickly turning before he had to deal with anymore flirting from the girls. He headed out the door and ran to his car. He shuddered at the thought of working with those two setting the application in the passenger seat he decided that would be a last resort. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Wendy's. He got an application from Wendy's and Taco bell without any problems. Finally he stopped at Burger King and quickly headed inside. At the counter was a boy with Dark brown hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail. He looked like he was asleep on the counter as Sasuke walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uhh excuse me I need an application."

The boy looked at him and slowly stood up.

"Troublesome." He muttered, finding the applications he handed one to Sasuke. He immediately went back to leaning against the counter looking half asleep. Sasuke thanked him and was about to leave when he heard a shout from the back.

"Ow you bastard that's hot!"

He noticed a blond come running out of the back wearing a manager's outfit muttering curses. He had a red mark that looked like a burn on his cheek and he quickly grabbed some ice applying it to the burn. He turned around and noticed Sasuke looking at him. He turned to the boy on the counter and shook him rather violently.

"Shikamaru wake up and help this customer now!" Shikamaru just ignored the blond and continued sleeping.

"It's ok he already helped me." Sasuke said showing his application to the blond.

"Oh so you're applying for a job. Good we need someone pretty bad right now we just lost someone."

Sasuke nodded and then waved goodbye before he left. When he got home he looked at the clock noticing the time. It was 7pm he had slept in quite late today he needed to hurry up and fill out the applications so he could return them tonight. Grabbing the information he would need he filled out all the applications setting aside the one for Carl's jr. as a last resort. He Left and returned all his applications and decided to eat at Burger King for the night. As he was about to leave when a man with silver hair walked up to him. He had the same outfit as the blond but he looked more important than the blond. Sasuke found it weird that the man wore a mask that hid all of his face except his right eye. The silver haired man walked up to him and sat down.

"You're Sasuke right?"

"Yes."

"Good, I just looked at your application and decided to give you an interview."

"Ok when is it?"

"How about tomorrow at 1?"

"Ok."

"Ok see you tomorrow Sasuke."

The man left and Sasuke cleaned up his mess and left to get some sleep so he would be up at a decent time. When he got home he changed into his pajama pants and climbed into his bed. He started thinking about his interview and realized he was actually nervous. He had never had an interview and he didn't know what to expect, besides he really needed this job he couldn't screw up. He tossed and turned fretting about the interview until he finally drifted into a restless sleep.

**TBC!!!! maybe...**

**A/n: Oky doke so LEMME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!! I kinda missed this one and thought about giving it another try. I edited some stuff too. Anyways. Here ya go. Sorry bout my disappearance. April's normally pretty busy for me. I Promise I'll TRY and update at least one of my stories by My B-day. But I can't guarantee it. I Got Guitar hero and a PS2 for my bday gift and I'm freaking addicted to the damn game, and I have to finish my Cross stitching. YES I CROSS STITCH LIKE AN OLD LADY so what? Wanna fight about it. P**

**5 days til I'm 17. WOOHOOOO SWEET!! Hope my Bday turns out good… no dying animals.**

…**.guitar hero 2 3…**

**WOOH CROSS STITCH!**

**Ignore me.**

**I Lack sleep.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL AND IT'D MAKE MY BDAY EXTRA SPECIAL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I decided I'll post another chapter to see if anymore people are interested in the story. Please let me know I don't want to put time and effort into something only a handful of people are actually going to read kk.**

**Warnings: Same as always language and yaoi in later chaps (cuz im a pervert with a potty mouth ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the fast food buisnesses mentioned in this story.**

**The BK lounge chapter 2**

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. Realizing it was just his alarm and not a phone call he hurled it at the wall, grumpy from a lack of sleep. He groaned and sat up slowly looking at the clock on his wall. It was 11 am he had 2 hours until his interview at Burger King. He climbed out of bed and made his way to his closet pulling out some clothes that were nice but not overly dressy and went to start his shower. He took a quick shower stepping out of the shower he dried his hair and quickly styled it up into it's normal spiky style, just as he was about to put on his clothes his home phone rang. He quickly ran over to it and scooped it off the ground amazed that it hadn't broke when he threw it at the wall yesterday.

'I really need to stop throwing stuff at the wall.' Sasuke thought quickly as he noted the hole in the wall where his phone had made impact.

Pushing the talk button he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Sasuke Uchiha I'm speaking to?"

"Yes."

"Good this is Bob the manager at Wendy's we looked at your application and decided to give you an interview." (a/n: I suck at names --;)

"Okay when?"

"Is today okay for you?"

"Yes."

"Okay how about 3?"

"That's fine."

"Ok see you later Sasuke."

"Bye." Sasuke hung up his phone and resumed getting dressed. He was beginning to get nervous again, he had no idea what to expect or how to impress the people that would be interviewing him.

This couldn't be right Sasuke Uchiha was never nervous about anything he impressed everyone. With that thought in mind Sasuke quickly became his cocky arrogant self again and finished getting dressed. He went to his kitchen and made a quick breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast with a glass of milk. Realizing how low he was on food he decided to go buy some groceries before his interview he had the time after all. Grabbing his car keys he headed out of his apartment making sure to grab his umbrella this time. He made his way to the grocery store taking his time as he picked up the groceries he needed. He left the grocery store at 12:45 giving him just enough time to make it to Burger King for his interview. He loaded his groceries into his car and sped off in the direction of Burger King.

He arrived at 12:55 and made his way up to the counter. He noticed the lazy brunette half asleep on the counter again he also saw the same blond manager that had been burned on the cheek. He cleared his throat to get the blond's attention. When the blond turned around he noticed he had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He wondered how he had not noticed this the first time he had seen him.

"Oh hi how can I help you?" The blond asked, shooting a glare at the lazy brunette cashier.

"I have an interview."

"Oh right right I'll go get Kakashi now. Just take a seat somewhere."

The blond disappeared into the kitchen and Sasuke found a seat in the corner and sat waiting patiently. The blond manager never reappeared from the back and no one came out. After waiting for a half hour Sasuke lost his patience and made his way to the counter. He tapped the brunette on the shoulder and waited for him to wake up. The brunette didn't move and Sasuke became frustrated. Before he could begin yelling at the clerk the blond manager reappeared from the back. Sasuke walked over and cleared his throat loudly gaining the boy's attention.

"I've been waiting for over a half hour where is this Kakashi guy."

"Oh I'm sorry he's always late I'll go get him." Naruto mumbled embarrassed. He had completely forgot why he went back there and became distracted by his coworkers.

Sasuke sighed and headed back to his table. He waited 15 minutes growing very impatient as time ticked by. Finally around 1:50 the silver haired man from the other night appeared from behind the counter carrying some papers and a pen. The Blond manager was right behind him berating him for making Sasuke wait so long. The silver haired man rolled his eyes well one visible eye and walked over to Sasuke quickly taking a seat.

"Hello Sasuke my Name is Kakashi Hatake I'm the boss here at Burger King."

"Hello." Sasuke stared in disbelief he was the boss?!?! Was it normal for a boss to be nearly an hour late for an interview? That didn't seem right to him.

"Okay Let's start with the most obvious question first, have you had any experience?"

"No."

"Okay." Kakashi mumbled, scribbling down some notes on a sheet of paper.

"Have you ever done any community service?"

"No." Scribble scribble.

"Anything helpful for the community?"

"No." Scribble scribble.

" Are you on any sports teams or do you participate in any extracurricular activities?"

"No." Scribble scribble.

"Do you do anything outside of school?"

"No." Kakashi sighed loudly scribbling down some more information and shaking his head.

The interview dragged on and on for nearly an hour. As Kakashi told Sasuke what would be expected from him and asked him more questions. Sasuke began panicking at about 2:40 realizing how bad it would look to be late to his interview.

Kakashi ended the interview at 2:55 telling Sasuke they would call him by the end of the week to let him know if he got the job or not. Sasuke said his goodbyes quickly and ran out of the building jumping into his car he took off towards Wendy's.

He got there at 3:10 and quickly walked up to the counter a guy that looked like the manager was standing behind the counter and he looked at Sasuke disapprovingly.

"You're Late."

"I know my other interview took longer than expected."

"Whatever let's start take a seat over there I'll be out in a minute."

Sasuke sat down in the table the man indicated and waited for the interview to begin. The manager came out and began asking him the same kind of questions as the last interview scribbling down notes here and there. Afterwards he told Sasuke they'd call by the end of the week and with a quick goodbye Sasuke took off.

'That guy was a total prick I don't want to work for him' Sasuke hadn't yet heard from taco bell, the manager at wendy's was a prick, and he would be mauled by the pink haired fangirl at Carl's. Sighing he put all his hope into Burger King.

Sasuke arrived at his apartment and unpacked all his groceries he turned on his t.v and put in a movie. He watched a few movies until he crawled into his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. He woke up the next day to his phone ringing loudly. He hopped out of bed and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hello This is Kakashi from Burger King is this Sasuke I'm speaking with?"

"Yes."

"Good, well we decided to hire you because our other interview backed out and we need someone right now."

"Okay."

"Well you start on Monday but we need you to come in on Friday to fill out paperwork and pick up your uniform. Say around 2?"

"That's fine."

"See you then."

"Bye."

Sasuke looked at his calendar it was only wednesday he still had a couple days until then. Sasuke was glad BK had worked out he didn't want to work with that prick of a boss or the crazy girls, and he was looking forward to working with the blond manager. He completely denied any attraction to the boy he was just interesting that's all. assuring himself that he was completely straight and had no interest whatsoever in the blond boy Sasuke headed towards his shower. He spent the next couple of day watching movies running errands and cleaning. On friday he got dressed and was about to leave when his phone rang.

'That must be that prick from Wendy's'

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Bob from Wendy's is th-"

"Fuck you i have a job now."

CLICK

Sasuke smirked he enjoyed being an asshole way too much. He ignored the phone ringing as he left the house and took off in his jetta. He arrived at BK and was greeted by the blond manager.

"I'll be helping you fill out your paperwork so we can get it done on time."

"Okay."

"My name's Naruto by the way take a seat anywhere you want I'll be out in a sec i just got to grab the forms and a pen."

Sasuke walked to his normal seat in the corner and waited patiently for Naruto. Naruto came out of the back with a pen and papers a minute later and took a seat in front of him. Handing him the pen and papers he helped Sasuke fill them out. Sasuke had to write his name MANY times and his signature too it was annoying but finally he finished the forms. Naruto told him he'd have to get a food handler's within the next 2 weeks or he'd lose his job. Afterwards Naruto disappeared into the back and reappeared with a stack of shirts and a couple hats.

"Do you want a hat or visor?"

"Visor."

Naruto put a visor on top of the pile of shirts and handed the pile to Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke those are the shirts you'll be wearing you also need black pants and black slip resistant shoes. We'll have a name tag for you on monday"

"Okay."

"Great that's everything see you on Monday." Naruto flashed a big smile then disappeared into the kitchen. Sasuke took his shirts and visor and headed off to his car wondering what Monday would bring.

**TBC!!**

**A/N; Ok here's another chapter I went over and edited. Yes boring slow start but it will pick up now that he has a job. I'm still not so positive about it so PLEASE lemme know you're interested. Oky doke the rest of the crew will be introduced next time. You already know Shikamaru's on the crew. There's another 4 not including Naruto or Sasuke or Kakashi. Cookies for anyone who can guess the other 4. (Cept people that already read this, that's cheating ) Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!! It makes me oh so happy!**

**WOOH!! 4 more days til my 17th.**

**EXCITEMENT!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hmm I'm alive and well I suppose. Just very busy lately SORRY!! April is normally UBER busy for me. I'm happy to say nothing went horribly wrong on my B-day FOR ONCE!! It was actually probably the most fun I've had in a hell of a long time! Thankies to all who wished me a happy birthday. YESSS I can buy Mature games now and see rated R movies. Yes I'm finally updating and I have like 5 days to update as much as I can before my classes start again. I apologize for not updating Pleasure a prince last time. My brother bought me kingdom hearts for my Playstation and I haven't been able to stop playing it. Anyways I'll try and update that next.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything OK!?!?!**

Warnings: same as always language and eventual yaoi.

**Chapter 3 The BK lounge**

Sasuke woke to his alarm clock buzzing loudly. It was almost 3 in the afternoon and he started his first day in 2 hours. Mumbling curses to himself he made his way to his shower turning it to the temperature he liked. As his shower heated up he thought about his new job. What would his first day be like? Would he be working cash register or in the kitchen. He really didn't want to work in the kitchen he figured it would be kind of gross working up front would be easy it had to be right? Come on the cashier was always half asleep it couldn't be that hard.

Sighing Sasuke stepped into the shower letting the spray wash over him completely relaxing him. He stood there mindlessly washing his hair and body as he thought about what his job could possibly bring. He finished his shower and stepped out drying his hair off with a towel before wrapping it around his waist. He styled his hair quickly and brushed his teeth deciding to skip breakfast since he just wasn't hungry. He walked to his dresser and pulled out his new black work pants and a pair of navy blue silk boxers. He slid his clothes on throwing on a black wife beater he would wear underneath his uniform shirt. He grabbed his visor and uniform shirt setting them on the table next to the door so he wouldn't forget them he then flopped down on the couch deciding to watch t.v until he had to leave for work. HE flipped through the channels sopping at comedy central. He watched his favorite comedian, Dane Cook, perform stand up. (A/N: I love dane cook )

The show ended at 4:30 leaving Sasuke a half an hour before he had to be at work. He straightened his already spotless house a bit before he grabbed his keys and uniform and left locking the front door behind him. He sped off in the direction of Burger King. He arrived at BK with 5 minutes to spare and headed into the men's bathroom where he put on his uniform shirt and visor looking at the shirt for the first time. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, the shirt was a bit too large and it was an awful blue color. The collar was black with a white stripe as were the ends of the sleeve and on the left arm there was a small Burger King logo. He hated the shirt with a passion it was hideous and the damn visor was ruining his hair.

He glared viciously at his reflection before he stormed off headed towards the front counter. He noticed the blond behind the counter bagging food that came from the kitchen. He walked up to the counter waiting for the blond to notice him.

The blond manager noticed him a minute later. He smiled brightly at Sasuke before motioning that he'd be with him in a second. Sasuke was dumbstruck by the smile he felt all tingly and warm, Sasuke Uchiha never felt tingly and warm what the hell was wrong with him!?! The blond interrupted his thoughts when he turned back to him flashing another big grin.

"So you're starting today?"

"Yes."

"Okay just a sec I need to get your name tag and ask Kakashi where he wants me to train you." Naruto said before disappearing into the kitchen. Sasuke watched him disappear soon he heard yelling from the kitchen listening carefully Sasuke made out Naruto's voice.

"Oi Kakashi where do you want me to start the pretty boy, front cash or what?"

"Where we start everyone else Naruto, broiler."

"Oky doky."

The blond reemerged from the back holding a small black and gold nametag that had bold letters that spelled out Sasuke's name. He handed it over to Sasuke showing him where to put it. He then told Sasuke to come in through the door. Sasuke slowly opened the door stepping into the Drive thru area. He immediately found a pair of pale eyes locked on him it was really freaking creepy. The boy that was staring at him had pale gray eyes and long brown hair, Sasuke immediately decided he didn't like him. Naruto walked around the corner and greeted Sasuke he introduced him to the pale-eyed boy.

"Sasuke this is Neji, Neji Sasuke. Neji is our drive thru boy he takes the orders and hands them out."

Sasuke didn't like Neji one bit and hoped he wouldn't have to work with him.

"Here I'll show you how to punch in." Naruto led Sasuke over to a fancy looking register pointing to the exit button.

"Press exit until you get to this screen here, this is the log in screen okay."

"Hn."

"Okay your number is 29 remember that. Now punch 29 in on the screen." Sasuke quickly punched in the numbers pressing enter.

"Okay good now your password is the same as your number punch it in and press enter." Sasuke did as he was told and another screen popped up displaying a clock in button. Sasuke assumed he was right so without waiting for further instruction from the blond he pushed it.

"Good you're catching on fast now grab the receipt that prints and throw it away then follow me." Sasuke followed Naruto back into the kitchen looking at all the weird machines and wondering how people ever remembered how to use them all. They stopped in front of a small porcelain sink, Naruto pointed at it and told Sasuke to wash his hands. Sasuke washed his hands thoroughly then dried them off. Afterwards Naruto began showing him how to use the broiler, he explained everything thoroughly and watched closely as Sasuke made his first pan of meat Sasuke did good but Naruto warned him that he was too slow and needed to pick it up or he wouldn't survive the dinner rush. Naruto showed him how to stock up buns for the person working boards. Sasuke eyed the boy working boards he was relatively tan and he had spiky brunette hair, there were two red triangles tattooed on his cheeks and he had sharp long canines. He resembled a dog in a way.

"Sasuke this is Kiba, Kiba Sasuke, Kiba here does boards." Kiba eyed Sasuke suspiciously before shrugging and looking away.

"Just stay out of my way and make sure all my stuff is stocked okay." Sasuke glared at the back of the boy's head angrily.

"Oi finally back from you're break?" Sasuke heard Naruto say and he turned around to see a pale red headed boy standing there scowling darkly at him. The boy's hair was crimson and he had a Japanese symbol tattooed onto his forehead. His eyes were jade green and he wore thick black eyeliner around them, well Sasuke assumed it was eyeliner.

"Gaara this is Sasuke he's the new guy, Sasuke this is Gaara he does specialty boards." Gaara snorted and turned his back on Sasuke checking on his supplies throwing out food that needed to be replaced. Sasuke was dumbstruck was everyone on this shift so anti-social?

"There's only one person left for you to meet I think he's on his break follow me." Sasuke followed Naruto out a back door to the parking lot in front of the restaurant.

"Sasuke this is Lee he basically fills in wherever we need him though he normally helps Kiba with boards."

"Yosh another youthful member has been added to our youthful crew!" Sasuke stared at the weird boy with the bowl cut and bushy eyebrows okay maybe they ALL weren't anti-social but they sure as hell were all freaky!

"Lee when you're done with your break I want you to help Sasuke, I already taught him most everything just keep an eye on him and help with anything he needs." Naruto told Lee then he lead Sasuke back inside he helped Sasuke out and kept an eye on him until Lee came in from his break.

"So my youthful trainee what have you learned so far?!!?" Lee asked listening carefully as Sasuke told him everything Naruto taught him.

"I will show you how to do dishes!"

"Okay." Lee taught Sasuke how to load up the dishes and run them through the dishwasher. He then showed him where to put them all once they were dry. Sasuke was becoming confident everything was pretty easy and he easily kept meat and buns stocked. He started to relax he had worried himself too much.

'This is easier then I thought.'

That is until the dinner rush began.

**TBC!!**

**End note: Hmm oky doky I'll try and get to Pleasure a prince and Stop at nothing later tonight. But I may not cause my Mommy's coming home from Vegas tonight. SHE'S EFFING LUCKY!! She won $700 and only spent like $7 in doing so. LUCKY!! Well if anyone has an Idea for a one-shot they'd like me to write please lemme know! If I like the Idea I'll write it. I write quicker when I'm writing something for someone else and I really need to get back into writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Oky doky chapter 4 is here... Gasp I have nothing to say. EEK!**

**Warnings: Language and eventual yaoi **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my lame ideas sigh**

**Chapter 4**

All hell broke loose once the dinner rush began.

It started off relatively slow but as time ticked by it got busier and busier. Sasuke couldn't keep up and it didn't help that Gaara and Kiba obviously enjoyed seeing him fuck up and made it even more complicated for him by asking for stuff they didn't really need. Sasuke started falling way behind as everyone was yelling at him demanding different things, Lee had to jump in and save him before he completely messed everything up. Kiba and Gaara still wanted to torture him however so they began yelling at him for everything he screwed up Sasuke couldn't stand either of them so he ignored them completely.

Finally the dinner rush was over and it slowed down considerably. Sasuke was doing dishes and ignoring Kiba again, Gaara was just silent and Lee had gone up front to talk to Neji and tell Naruto how Sasuke had done. Sasuke finished a load of dishes and turned around to place them on the drying rack when he felt something hot hit him in the neck hard. He looked down and there was a fry lying on the ground.

"Nice shot Gaara you hit him right in the neck!" Kiba hollered as he reached for a fry and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged this one but Gaara threw an onion ring seconds later and it hit him in the cheek. Sasuke just growled and tried his best to ignore them he couldn't fuck up he NEEDED this job.

Sasuke continued his dishes as the boys continued throwing random things at him every once in a while. He jumped and nearly screamed when a large knife whizzed right by his ear. Sasuke was just turning around to scream at the jerks when an onion ring was sent flying straight towards his eye, he closed his eyes and waited for the damn thing to hit him. The onion ring never hit him though, instead there was a tan hand in front of his face.

"Leave the new guy alone Gaara" The blond manager said as he chucked the onion ring back at the scowling redhead, hitting him in the cheek. Kiba busted up laughing.

"Yeah Gaara stop throwing shit at the new guy!" Kiba mocked sticking his tongue out at the boy.

"You too Kiba." Naruto said giving him a stern look.

"Hey I barely hit him it was Gaara's fault he suggested it." Gaara glared at Kiba, the dog lover had been the one to start it although his first couple attempts had missed horribly. Gaara was just the one that HIT him first, he would kill the stupid dog boy if he got him in trouble with the blond.

"Just ignore these guys Sasuke they're jerks to everyone, that's why they're back here." Naruto laughed at the glare he received from Kiba and turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Hey you can go now it's 8:30, your shift is over. Make sure you write down your schedule on your way out though." Sasuke nodded and made his way to the front to clock out as he was punching out he felt someone come up behind him.

"Heard you had some trouble in the back Uchiha, not use to working for a change?" Sasuke twirled around to face the white eyed boy and gave him his best death glare before he stormed off to find the blond.

"Where's my schedule?" Sasuke asked the blond when he found him.

"Oh just a second I had to write it down because you're not on the main schedule yet. Let me find it real quick." The blond started digging through some papers and Sasuke found himself watching the blond rather closely. The blond looked like he was his age possibly younger, if so how the hell was he a manager?

"Here it is. Those are your times for the next week." Naruto handed Sasuke the paper and smiled at him. Sasuke found himself absorbed in the boys eyes he had never seen such a blue blue!

"Uhh Sasuke you can go now." The blond made a shooing motion and began to make his way out of the office.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked the blond as he slowly followed him out the door.

"Oh I'm 16."

"How are you a manager?"

"I actually started working here when I was 14 because Kakashi was a really close friend of my parents so he got me the job. I made manager 4 months ago right after I turned 16 because these guys actually listen to me, they scared off all the other managers so I got the job." Naruto laughed a little as he told Sasuke how he had become manager.

Sasuke stared at the blond. His manager was younger than him, what the hell?!?!

"Oi Sasuke you ok?"

"Hn." Sasuke left the kitchen and walked towards the door ready to leave.

"Bye Sasuke see you tomorrow." Sasuke just waved over his shoulder at the blond and left the restaurant speeding off towards his apartment.

"How'd he do?" Kakashi said as he appeared next to Naruto.

"Apparently he didn't deal with the dinner rush well Lee had to help him out a lot." Naruto sighed as he turned to face the silver haired man.

"Well then have him help Gaara with specialty."

"Are you kidding me!??! Gaara will kill him. I think Gaara hates him more than the rest of the crew." Naruto yelled but whispered the last part trying not to let the redhead hear him.

"What about boards with Kiba?"

"Hell no I'm not training him or working with him! He's a spoiled brat that doesn't know how to work for a living!" Kiba hollered having listened to the entire conversation.

"Kiba it is not your choice where we put the boy." Kakashi sighed sending a glare at the eavesdropping boy.

"Well where should I have him work?" Naruto asked completely confused on what to do with the new guy.

"You could put him on drive cash or have him do front cash and expediting."

"Where do you think he'd be more useful?"

"I say put him on front cash he'll bring in the customers with his pretty face."

"Fine he just needs to get over this ice prince crap." Naruto sighed creeped out by his silver haired boss calling the boy pretty.

"Shikamaru you're training Sasuke on front cash tomorrow." The blond hollered at the brunette leaning aginst the counter.

"Troublesome."

**TBC.**

**A.N: Short and relatively boring I suppose. Lol throwing hot fries and onion rings at each other was so much fun when I worked there. I got burnt a few times though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Wow these chapters are so short. X.X Sorry bout that these chapters are from quite a while ago. Well anyways CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!! Please do enjoy and leave me nice juicy reviews I'll love you forever!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Warnings: Language and yaoi of course.**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke rolled over and glared at the annoying alarm clock blaring horrible staticy rap at him. He smacked the off button and swung his legs over the edge of the bed stretching and yawning. He had to be at work in an hour. He was still sore from yesterday, he had never worked so hard in his life. He hadn't expected it to be that hard at all, in fact he thought it would be easy money but he had been very very wrong. He slowly stood up and shuffled to the closet grabbing a towel, his work pants, and a black wife beater. Making his way to the shower he turned it on and waited for the water to heat up. When it was hot enough he stepped in and cleaned himself thouroughly before toweling off and pulling on clean boxers.

Sasuke made his way to the mirror and began blow drying his hair and applying gel to style it. When his hair was absolutely perfect he brushed his teeth and slipped into his pants and wife beater. Grabbing his shirt and hat he walked out the door straight into the pouring rain.

"SHIT MY HAIR!!" Sasuke cursed as he made a dash for his car avoiding as much rain as he could. Starting the car he sped off with just the right amount time to make it to work.

Sasuke pulled up as close to the restaurant as he could and sprinted towards the building sighing in relief as he made it under the roof of the restaurant. Once inside Sasuke put his shirt on over the wife beater and growled in annoyance as he tightened the visor on around his damp hair. Looking around the building he noticed the place was packed, as was the drive thru.

'Great today's gonna be hell.' Sasuke grumbled to himself as he walked towards the counter shooting vicious glares at all the happy little kids with their cheap little kid's meal toys, he even made one little girl cry.

"Oh hey Sasuke you're here! Great we need you, hurry up and punch in!" Naruto hollered as he spotted the grumpy raven-haired teen making his way towards the counter. Sasuke walked into the kitchen quickly punching the number 29 into the machine twice and grabbing the little receipt it spit out and tossing it in the trash. After washing his hands he made his way to the front to find out what he was doing today. The rush had finally died down and everyone was enjoying the dead period.

"What do you want me to do today?" Sasuke asked the blond manager when he got close enough to him.

"Oh we decided to put you up front here with Shikamaru and Neji." Sasuke shuddered at the sadistic smirk on the brunette's face.

"Shikamaru's going to teach you how to do front cash, I'll teach you how to expedite the food and Neji here will show you how to do drive cash." Sasuke did not want to work with the pale eyed boy, he gave him the creeps but it was probably better then having extremely hot food thrown at him all day. Sasuke walked towards the brunette leaning against the wall expecting him to start training him. The brunette didn't move or even look at Sasuke and Sasuke became impatient.

"Aren't you supposed to train me?"

Shikamaru ignored Sasuke and continued staring at the counter lazily. The blond noticed Shikamaru ignoring Sasuke and sighed loudly.

"Shikamaru you're supposed to train him!" Naruto hollered at the lazy boy.

"Too troublesome."

"Fine I'll train him you expedite Shikamaru!" Sasuke felt incredibly happy and relieved the blond was training him but he didn't know why. He couldn't explain it but he was infatuated with the blond manager, he couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

'He's kind of small and he's got the blondest hair and bluest eyes I've ever seen. He's so tan... hell he's just plain...hot.' Sasuke surprised himself when he realized his attraction to the blond boy. He had never felt any attraction at all towards any other human being ever, he was beginning to think he would never find anyone that caught his interest but there he was right in front of Sasuke arguing with Kiba. Sasuke was staring at Naruto's back lost in his thoughts when said manager twirled around to face him. Noticing the far off look in Sasuke's eyes Naruto waved his hand in front of the boys face startling him back to reality.

"You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen." (1) Sasuke realized he had just voiced his thoughts and paled visibly as Naruto just stared at him unsure of what to make of it. Kiba busted up laughing and the smirks on Gaara and Neji's faces grew bigger as they all enjoyed Sasuke's stupid outburst.

"Uhh thanks I guess... Umm you got a customer come here I'll show you how to take orders." Naruto said hoping to destroy the awkward feeling the older boy had created. Sasuke attempted to glare at the three smirking boys but failed miserably as he realized how stupid he had just sounded. Sasuke turned his back to them and followed the blond to the cash register.

The lady made her order and several other customers came in after her. Naruto showed him how to ring up the orders and give change. It was super easy and Sasuke got it immediately. Then Naruto showed him how to read the boards and expedite the food. Sasuke was in the process of scooping fries out of the fry bin when he saw a scalding hot basket of fries being dumped in on top of his hand. He pulled his hand out just in time but the fry scoop was buried under the scalding hot fries. Sasuke knew Gaara was supposed to warn people when he was going to dump fresh fries he had seen him warn Naruto several times. Sasuke shot his best death glare at Gaara over the heater as he realized Gaara had been trying to burn him and Gaara just smirked at him.

"Oh yeah...Hot fries." Gaara drawled out mocking Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the red head again before he carefully tried to excavate the fry scoop from the pile of scalding hot fries burning himself quite a few times and getting his hands extremely greasy before finally recovering it. When he put the fry scoop safely aside he examined his hands and grimaced in disgust at the amount of grease coating his hands.

"Awww what's a matter pretty boy get your hands greasy and burned did you?" Kiba hollered earning himself a glare from Sasuke and a chuckle from Neji and Gaara. Naruto had locked himself in the office claiming he had paper work to avoid working with Sasuke after the awkward comment earlier so Sasuke was on his own against the three boys, because Lee didn't want to get involved in it. Sasuke ignored the comment and continued restocking stuff as he had been told to do. As he was loading more fry cartons into the holder Sasuke was hit in the cheek with an extremely hot fry leaving an angry red mark on his pale cheek.

"Nice one Gaara you marked up that pretty face of his."

"..." Sasuke tried his best to ignore it but he was hit by another fry and then another, it was beginning to get to him and he was ready to kill the red head. As another fry was hurled at him he watched it fly at him but suddenly his view was blocked by something black. There was a small thump as the fry bounced of the black object and fell to the ground. Sasuke blinked and examined the object realizing it was one of the plastic trays they served food on. He turned and saw the lazy brunette holding it in front of his face shielding him from the burning fries. Sasuke hadn't even seen Shikamaru move from his spot against the wall but apparently he had, he had collected the trays from the top of the trashcans and was bringing them to the kitchen to be washed.

"You guys are so troublesome. Leave the new guy alone and do something useful. Like the dishes Kiba!" Shikamaru said as he tossed the trays at the brunette. Sasuke was about to thank Shikamaru for helping him but the next thing that came out of the lazy boy's mouth had Sasuke itching to kill the brunette boy.

"Oh and Sasuke that was the lamest pick-up line I've ever heard, you're pathetic." Sasuke just gaped at the boy's back as he walked away completely lost for words. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks and mumbled something about the bathroom before dashing out of the kitchen and into the men's room. He quickly made his way to the sink and splashed cool water on his face trying to calm himself down.

'Oh god they all know I like him now. He's gonna be all creeped out by me. GOD I'm such a freaking idiot!' Sasuke went on a rampage in his mind cursing himself for his stupidity and completely ruining any chance of ever being even friends with the blond boy. When he finally gained control over his emotions again he made his way back to the kitchen relieved to see that everyone except Shikamaru had gone out back on a crack break. (2) Sasuke continued restocking and preparing for the dinner rush he sighed quietly to himself.

'Well at least this day can't get any worse.' Oh how wrong he was.

**TBC!!**

**(1) HA I was listening to Donna Lewis's I love you always forever when I wrote that line!! XD**

**(2) A crack break is when we have no customers at all and we all go outside and smoke except me, I don't smoke everyone else does. **

**A.N: Hahaha short but sweet I always love when Sasuke makes an ass out of himself. **


End file.
